It is known from the prior art that brake disk devices can be of two-part design. Customarily, in the case of two-part systems of this type, a brake disk which has an annular design is provided. The disk opening produced by the ring is closed by a brake pot made of a sheet-metal material. In addition to the basic braking function, namely the service brake, vehicles are frequently additionally equipped with a parking brake, which may also be referred to as a handbrake function. Customarily, said parking brake function is ensured either by means of a separate mechanical solution or by means of a corresponding activation of the service brake function. For example, contact of a brake pad with the brake disk may provide the service brake function and the parking brake function.
However, it may be desirable entirely consciously to provide a mechanical separation between the service brake function and the parking brake function. In order to ensure this, in the case of the known solutions, separate mechanical units are necessary which can ensure a corresponding parking brake function at the respective wheel. For this purpose, additional mechanical devices, and in particular additional components fastened to the respective wheel or to the wheel hub, are necessary, which devices and components can ensure or can avoid the relative movement between the wheel or the wheel hub, on the one hand, and the vehicle, on the other hand, in respect of the parking brake function.
It is desirable, at least partially, to eliminate the disadvantages described above.